


Поймай упавшую звезду и никогда не дай погаснуть

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clouds acting like sheep, John is a star, M/M, Sherlock herds them clouds, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок – одинокий облачный пастух, Джон – желтая звезда. Каждую ночь до рассвета они проводят вместе. Но внезапно появляется комета, высасывающая жизни из звезд. Удастся ли Шерлоку спасти свою звезду?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймай упавшую звезду и никогда не дай погаснуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch a falling star and never let it fade away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681411) by [mad_marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marie/pseuds/mad_marie). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 от команды WTF Johnlock 2015  
> Работу можно посмотреть здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3059888

Шерлок выходит из-за облаков, которые собрал сегодня днем. Лето сменялось осенью, поэтому было влажно, облака становились большими и пышными. Было трудно собрать их всех вместе — в это время года они слишком неуправляемы.

Звезды только начинают появляться на небе, Луна плывет где-то на горизонте. Шерлок всегда любил ночь. Солнце — раздражающая всезнайка и из-за этого всегда напоминает Шерлоку его брата. К тому же у них обоих круглые, раздутые и красные лица.

— Шерлок! — раздается голос. Он поднимает голову вверх; сияющее лицо Джона так неожиданно близко, что он вздрагивает.

— Джон! — беспокойно отзывается Шерлок. Встряхнув посохом, он разгоняет облака, что прицепились к концу палки. — Ты не должен быть так близко к земле. Ты упадешь, — затем сбивает облака в одну большую кучу и поднимает их с Джоном наверх.

Он всегда твердит Джону не приближаться к стратосфере — гравитация ненадежна, слишком много звезд упали только потому, что подлетели слишком близко. Даже его облака не спасут Джона, если гравитация зацепит его.

Но Джон лишь улыбается и отметает все предостережения:

— Не бойся, я не упаду. Ты мне не позволишь, — затем он со смехом взлетает высоко в ночное небо, оставляя Шерлока присматривать за штормовыми тучами. Он смешивается с другими звездами, которые не смотрят на Шерлока так, как делает это Джон. Они всегда смеялись над ним, называли психом за спиной. Он знает это — облака шепотом приносят ему все слухи.

Он и не возражает, ему плевать на звезды, на Луну и Солнце. Он любит свои облака, любит собирать их вместе, наблюдать за громом и молниями, за вспышками света в темных глубинах туч. Особенно ему нравится то, как люди внизу возмущаются и бегут от молний, которые достают до земли. Бывает так, что молния задевает человека, и тогда Шерлок спускается поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что с ним стало. 

Дело в том, что он не против одиночества. Его оно даже привлекает. Вокруг него есть и другие облачные пастухи, большинство из них работают группами. Но Шерлок предпочитает работать один. Время от времени его брат Майкрофт подсылает к нему шпионов, но облака предупреждают вовремя. Поэтому, когда агенты прибывают на место, Шерлок успевает сбежать.

_Облака толкают друг друга, сталкиваются, громом сотрясая небо. Шерлок со злости хватается за волосы, пытается успокоить тучи. Они слишком медленные, они уже должны быть над островами, но облака ревут от страха, поливая дождем землю. Из горла Шерлока вырывается раздраженный рык._

_— Ты пугаешь их своей злостью, — вдруг говорит кто-то сзади него. Шерлок застывает. Как эти шпионы сумели подобраться к нему? Проклятье. Он слишком зол, чтобы разбираться с этим сейчас. — Невежливо игнорировать того, кто обращается к тебе, — снова слышит он и поворачивается. Оказывается, незнакомец стоит не за ним, а над ним._

_Шерлок щурит глаза от света. Звезда? Он никогда раньше не говорил со звездой._

_— Твой свет слишком яркий, — только и может вымолвить он. Затем, после смущенного «Ох!» звезда тускнеет, и Шерлок наконец может его рассмотреть._

_Это желтая звезда. Его волосы светлые и яркие, как лучи, что исходят от его груди. Такая яркость говорит о довольно молодом возрасте, но звезда все равно живет уже долго — больше, чем Шерлок. Свет, хотя и приглушенный, все равно освещает его. У звезд свет исходит от сердца — у незнакомца сияние яркое, но как будто осторожное. И…ох! Звезды должны сиять равномерно, но у этой звезды… Правая сторона темнее, чем остальное тело. Шерлок хмурит брови, стараясь найти ответ._

_— Гравитация или комета? — спрашивает он и встает, подзывая облако с посохом._

_Звезда смотрит на него в недоумении:_

_— Прости?_

_Шерлок наступает на облако и подплывает выше, к звезде._

_— Что это было — гравитация или комета? — он поднимает брови, наблюдая за взволнованной звездой._

_— Я не… — запинается он и вдруг понимает, куда смотрит Шерлок. Звезда сжимает губы и оглядывается. — Гравитация, — отвечает он, взлетая дальше от него, вверх. — Прости, но как ты…_

_Шерлок указывает посохом на грудь звезды:_

_– Твой свет тусклый на правой стороне. Это не болезнь и не от возраста, иначе бы ты сменил свой цвет. Звезды не тускнеют, если только они не собираются умирать, – он снова указывает на его волосы и грудь._

_— Так что остается борьба с другой звездой. Такое случается редко, но это не так уж и удивительно. Но столкновение нанесло бы больший вред. Комета заденет тебя: не смертельно, но ты потеряешь часть света. Гравитация съест тебя, и ты упадешь. Но ты потерял не весь свет, а это значит, что ты боролся с ней, — Шерлок тычет посохом ему в грудь, — и вот результат._

_Звезда моргает один раз, два, три…_

_— Это было потрясающе! — восклицает он. — Я не знал, что вы, пастухи, такие._

_— Не все пастухи, а только я, — отвечает Шерлок._

_Звезда спускается ближе:_

_— Но как ты узнал все это?_

_— Я наблюдаю, — говорит он, не отрывая взгляд от звезды. Где-то рядом гром начинает стихать, а шелест дождя становится реже и реже. Через час они будут готовы снова двинуться в путь, может, на луга западной Франции, а потом свернут к жилистому смогу Лондона._

_— Ты просто удивительный! Хотя ты ошибся в одном._

_Внимание Шерлока вновь приковывает эта звезда. Он ошибся? Всегда есть что-то, какая-то мелочь, которую он пропускает каждый раз!_

_— Гравитация затянула не меня, а моего друга. Я пытался остановить его падение, но не смог. Обратная реакция — потеря света, — разъясняет звезда, и все кусочки встают на свои места._

_— Этого я не увидел. Очевидно, что прямой контакт с гравитацией был бы хуже. Так как гравитация ударила по тебе вполсилы, то и реакция соответствующая, — Шерлок скрипит зубами. — Обратная реакция, — шипит он, злясь, что не додумался до этого сам._

_— Ты, кажется, все про меня узнал, а я даже не знаю, кто ты, облачный пастух, — говорит звезда, вырывая Шерлока из мыслей._

_— Меня зовут Шерлок, и я далеко не все про тебя узнал. Пока не все._

_Звезда смеется, услышав это:_

_— Странное имя — Шерлок. Я Джон. Буду ждать с нетерпением того момента, когда ты все про меня узнаешь._

_Это последнее, что сказал ему Джон той ночью. Звезда улетела высоко в небо, куда Шерлок никогда не забирался. Он, однако, заметил, что Джон сиял ярче, чем в самом начале их разговора._

После этого Джон находит его каждую ночь. Они говорят и говорят обо всем, пока другие звезды не забирают Джона обратно в небо. Джон уходит неохотно.

— Я всегда любил Лондон, — говорит Джон. Он двигается рядом с Шерлоком, который едет верхом на дымчатом перистом облаке. Пастух плыл над Лондоном уже несколько дней. Наступила осень, и облакам очень нравится ветреная прохлада этого города. — Но зимой будет слишком холодно. Я не смогу приближаться к тебе так, как раньше. 

Шерлок это знает. Звезды — как перелетные птицы: они отдаляются от земли зимой, но всегда возвращаются, приветствуя весну и лето и светясь ярче, чем прежде. Для Шерлока это ничего не значит, ведь он будет один, как и всегда, что с того, что компания Джона нравилась ему все больше и больше?

— Не глупи, Джон, ты все равно сможешь видеть Лондон, а он будет ждать твоего возвращения.

Джон не знает, кого именно Шерлок имеет в виду — город или самого себя. Но Шерлок всегда говорит то, что думает на самом деле. Джону иногда хочется, чтобы было наоборот.

***

Поздней осенью Шерлок начинает водить Джона по разным местам. Он рассказывает ему про залитую солнечным светом планету, и иногда Джон остается, чтобы увидеть, как первые лучи Солнца и других звезд заливают Землю. Когда в его облаках накапливается слишком много влаги, они с Джоном опускаются как можно ближе к земле, чтобы посмотреть на ливни. Шерлок показывает Джону, как он лепит из облаков причудливые формы гигантских размеров, а тот в свою очередь помогает ему искать заблудшие облака и смеется, когда они обиженно окатывают Шерлока водой.

Шерлок замечает, что днем на него находит обида и лень, а ночью он полон энергии. Самые блестящие идеи приходят к нему ночью, когда рядом Джон. Теперь днем он пребывает в чрезвычайном волнении и все ждет, когда же зайдет Солнце и выглянет Луна. Ведь теперь ночью он не так одинок, как раньше.

Когда приходит зима, он только и думает, что о весне. Он направляется к экватору, но даже это не помогает: Джон до сих пор слишком далеко. Так дни тянутся, полные усталых вздохов, жалоб, скукоты и сумасшествия. Шерлок уже не заботится о своих облаках, ему плевать, если кто-то теряется или остается позади.

***

Проходит три месяца, Шерлок живет, но не чувствует жизни. Его облака, вернее, то, что от них осталось, шепчут про брата и его тени, но его это не волнует. Он лишь хочет, чтобы зима закончилась, чтобы пришла весна, хочет хотя бы глазком увидеть несовершенное, но прекрасное яркое сияние Джона.

Появляются первые признаки весны, но теплые дни еще надо подождать. Джон прилетит именно тогда, и лишь одна эта мысль заставляет сердце Шерлока сильней биться в груди.

За пару дней из земли пробиваются крохотные зеленые ростки. Тогда облака приносят ему вести про комету, чей хвост сбивает звезды на своем пути. Шерлок поднимает голову вверх и видит сотни и сотни падающих звезд, которые вспыхивают светом в последний раз, прежде чем умереть. Кровь стынет в его венах, когда облачный шепот перерастает в громкий гул. «Джонджонджонджон», — перебивают они друг друга, и Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, собирает все свои облака и взмывает так высоко в небо, как только может.

Вдалеке он видит комету, горящую, злую, слышит ее сумасшедший смех и вопли звезд, которых она задевает. Комета забирает у звезд свет, съедает их, затем отпускает падать вниз, чтобы гравитация глотала останки.

— Джон! — кричит он, увидев, как комета потушила желтую звезду. Он летит на максимальной скорости и успевает схватить звезду за руку. — Джон, — он помогает звезде сесть на облако и тут же хмурит брови. Это не Джон, не его Джон. — Где Джон? — в отчаянии спрашивает он, встряхивая за плечи обессилевшую звезду. — Где он?

Звезда моргает.

— Я не… — начинает она, но свет ее тела начинает мигать.

— Где Джон? — спрашивает он снова. Шерлок так и не получает ответа — звезда вскрикивает в агонии и, ослепительно вспыхнув в последний раз, потухает навсегда. Шерлок сжимает зубы, оставляет ее на облаке и, подозвав другое, вновь воспаряет ввысь.

Ночное небо сияет ярче, чем днем, озаренное вспышками догорающих звезд. Вместе с ветром до Шерлока долетают их крики. Все превращается в суматоху, даже облака собираются вместе и грохочут в страхе и недоумении. Ветер, не вынося печали, воет, а звезды всё падают, оставляя свои последние вздохи эхом летать по Вселенной.

Шерлок мечется между падающих тел. Каждый раз, замечая на земле желтую звезду, он несется к ней, молясь, чтобы этой звездой не оказался Джон.

***

— Джон. Где Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок. Он устал. Он пролетел по всем затаенным уголкам небес в поисках Джона, но так и не смог его найти. Никто из звезд не дал ему нормального ответа.

— Пожалуйста, вы знаете где он? — умоляет он дрожащим и сломленным голосом. Он чувствует, как капли пота, стекая по лицу, смешиваются со слезами, и подбирает еще одну умирающую звезду. — Пожалуйста… — шепчет он.

Звезда смотрит на него, затем из последних сил поднимает руку, указывая на темные горы Эвереста. 

— Джон, — шепчет звезда и обмякает в его руках.

Собрав все свои облака, он устремляется к вероломной горе, к яростным тучам, что покоятся на ее верхушке. 

Он пролетает над океаном, насыщая влагой облака, делая их сильнее. Он чувствует, как штормовые тучи гор начинают беспокойно толкаться, чуя его приближение.

Они гремят, ревут, рычат, когда Шерлок близко подплывает к ним. 

— Что тебе надо, пастух? — гремит одна из туч, внезапно вырастая еще на десять футов. Никакого вмешательства. Облачным пастухам не позволяется входить на эту территорию. Тучи не желают, чтобы их гоняли, лепили и пасли, как одомашненных зверей на земле. Они хотят остаться неприрученными, дикими, какими их создала сама природа.

Но Шерлока не волнуют все эти споры.

— Звезда упала здесь, в горах. Я просто хочу забрать эту звезду, ничего больше, — объясняет Шерлок. — Я не побеспокою вас, не буду вас ловить. Пожалуйста.

— Здесь нет никакой упавшей звезды, — бурчит туча. Из-за их постоянно двигающихся масс Шерлок улавливает лучик желтого света.

— Джон! — зовет Шерлок, не обращая внимания на штормовые тучи. Он подлетает ближе к тому месту, откуда показался луч. — Джон!

— Здесь нет никакого Джона, пастух! — ревет самое большое темно-серое облако и встает прямо перед Шерлоком.

Тот ощетинивается и скрипит зубами от злости:

— Вам ни к чему упавшая звезда, отдайте его мне. Я пришел не за вами! Просто отдайте мне звезду! — выкрикивает Шерлок, чувствуя, как бьются жилки на висках.

Штормовые облака движутся все беспокойней после упоминания об упавшей звезде.

— Хорошо, пастух. Ты прав, нам не нужна упавшая звезда. Он там, на самом высоком пике горы. Ты можешь забрать его, — гудит самая большая туча. — Но ты должен будешь забрать его без помощи своего посоха и облаков.

— Это несправедливо! Я бессилен без посоха, а без облаков мне не взобраться на гору! — восклицает Шерлок. Время на исходе. Гравитация, хоть и слабее в горах, чем на земле, все равно медленно поглотит Джона. Он должен забрать его отсюда, как можно быстрее.

— Это не наша проблема. Таковы условия, пастух.

Шерлок крепче сжимает свой посох и смотрит на свои облака. Ему придется идти от леса у подножия горы до самой высокой снежной вершины. Он доберется до Джона только через несколько дней. Без своего посоха он слаб, как человек. Он отдаляется от горы, чтобы найти другой способ заполучить Джона. Он не сможет уговорить тучи, ему придется играть по их правилам. Шерлок не видит выхода.

— Ветерветерветерветерветер, — шепчут облака, — идетидетидетветерветерветер, — поют они. Шерлок оглядывается, ощущая легкие прикосновения бриза.

— Я мог бы помочь, — тихо шуршит ветер, танцуя вокруг него и его облаков. Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам, ищет, где же он прячется. 

— Ты поможешь мне, — осторожно произносит Шерлок. — И что я буду должен взамен? — Ветра — обманщики, они всегда хотят что-то взамен.

Дуновение касается его пальцев, поднимает подол его пальто, ерошит волосы.

— Я хочу поиграть с твоими облаками, вот и все. Взамен ты дашь мне с ними поиграть, — шепчет ветер ему на ухо.

— И это все? — сузив глаза, спрашивает Шерлок. Ветер двигает и меняет форму его облаков, а те лишь наслаждаются вниманием.

— Возможно, — раздается голосок. — Но есть ли у тебя время на раздумья? Твоя звезда все дальше и дальше от тебя.

Возможно. И правда, возможно. У него нет выбора. Он должен довериться этому мошеннику, это его шанс спасти Джона. Даже если план провалится, и оба они умрут, то хотя бы умрут вместе.

Шерлок вновь подлетает к грозовым облакам.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — объявляет он и оставляет свой посох на облаке.

— За дело, пастух, — усмехаются тучи.

На его лице ухмылка. 

— За дело, обманщик, — дразнит он и тотчас слышит безумный смех, свист ветра в ушах, когда тот поднимает его и несет к верхушке горы. Тучи не ожидают того торнадо, что внезапно начинает их прорезать. Ветер кружит его вокруг горы, и Шерлок наконец замечает слабый свет Джона на одной из заснеженных скал. Он едва успевает схватить Джона, как ветер уже несет их обратно, дальше от разъяренных облаков.

— Ты плут! Ты обманщик! — гремят тучи. Они пытаются их преследовать, но ветер своим хвостом разгоняет их.

Шерлок смеется от радости и облегчения. Он никогда раньше не летал с ветром, и это было безумно! Грандиозно. Как будто его тело кружится в экстазе. Однако все веселье исчезает, когда он чувствует, как пошевелился Джон в его руках.

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, вытаскивая Джона из забытья. Его сердце начинает гореть ярче, а сам Джон беспокойно вздрагивает. — Джон? — страх снова сковывает его легкие. Шерлок с ужасом осознает, что видит последние секунды жизни звезды.

— Нет… — восклицает он и, обняв Джона покрепче, заклинает свои облака нестись быстрее и выше в атмосферу. — Джон, нет… — всеми силами он пытается подняться выше, еще выше в ночное небо, куда не залетало ни одно облако. Он взывает к другим звездам, но те застыли, обезумевшие от пролетевшей кометы.

— Пожалуйста, дайте ему взлететь выше, — молит Шерлок, собирая последнюю энергию, только бы поднять Джона еще выше…

Перед тем, как темнота накрывает его, он видит сердце Джона, взрывающееся в его груди последней, самой яркой вспышкой. 

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок и падает вниз.


End file.
